Bor Gullet
by Lizzie Raine
Summary: Jyn and Bodhi have a moment together on the ship from Jedha to Eadu. She helps him with some injuries he obtained from Saw Gerrera. Rebelcaptain if you squint really hard.


The adrenaline from the escape of Jedha was finally starting to fade. Jyn looked around the ship and noticed for the first time, who exactly had joined them. Besides K and Cassian, who were piloting the ship, were the two Guardians of the Whills. The large one was staring out the window, the same one through which Jyn first saw the moon. Now, all that was visible was the eerie glow of hyperspace.

She vaguely heard the two talking, but she couldn't focus on anything but the echo of her father's voice. His words replayed over and over again. Jyn heard Cassian mention Eadu and that seemed to snap her out of her daze.

"Is that where my father is?" she asked.

"I think so," Cassian replied.

Another voice drew Jyn's attention. She hadn't really noticed the twitchy man in an Imperial uniform until then. He seemed vaguely familiar to her.

"You're Galen's daughter?"

"You know him?"

"I'm Bodhi. The pilot." The man gestured as he stuttered his introduction.

"You brought the message."

"He said I could get right by myself. If I was brave enough to follow what was in my heart." Bodhi's voice was soft and he had a small stutter, like he couldn't think of what to say. His face seemed to fall. "I guess it was too late."

Jyn realized that the planet killer, the Death Star must have been what caused all of the destruction on Jedha. There was still a chance. She had to tell them there was still a chance. "It's not too late."

"It seems pretty late to me," the big man said. Baze, Jyn remembered.

A new fire seemed to burn through Jyn, as she explained about the trap her father had laid. It was the first time since Saw left her that she had felt any kind of fire inside. Once she had delivered her father's message, she sat back down on the bench across from Bodhi.

Finally Jyn realized why he had seemed so familiar. As Saw Gerrera had gotten older, he had become increasingly paranoid. She was thirteen when she first saw what Bor Gullet did to people. Jyn had refused to escort any more prisoners to be interrogated by that monster. Instead, she would take care of Saw's victims. She would watch as insanity took hold of their minds, leaving some in a permanent nightmare, while others sat in a catatonic state. Jyn would care for each of them, but not one victim ever lived longer than three days.

Bodhi seemed similar to those that Jyn had helped years ago. She stood up and sat next to the pilot, moving slowly so as not to startle him. Taking his hand in hers, she quietly said, "May I?" and then edged up the sleeve of his flightsuit. There were red marks and some wounds that were still bleeding.

"Bor Gullet?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure. Nothing makes sense. My mind seems all wrong, like it was pulled apart and put back different."

"Don't worry. I can help you if you want me to," Jyn offered. She at least knew what to do about the wounds inflicted by the monster Saw Gerrera kept. How to help his mind heal, she had no idea, but was willing to try. Bodhi hesitated for a second, and then nodded.

Jyn stood up and made her way to the cockpit where Cassian and K2-SO were piloting the U-wing. Cassian was in a heated argument with his droid about rules and regulations. K2 said something rather snarky, and Jyn had to hold back a smile. She gently touched Cassian on the shoulder to get his attention, knowing from experience that startling a spy or a soldier was a bad idea.

"I was wondering if you had a medkit on board. Bodhi could use some bacta patches and bandages."

"Of course." Cassian started to stand up, prepared to take care of his injured passenger. But Jyn laid a hand on his arm, stopping his progress.

"Let me. I know how to treat his injuries. It's a result of Saw's interrogation. Just show me where the kit is and I'll take care of him."

Cassian nodded and went to the cargo area. He opened a small hatch in a corner and pulled out the med pack, handing it to her without a word. However, he seemed to linger for a moment, as if he was held in place by a magnet. Jyn looked up into his dark eyes and saw a soul mirroring her own. Then he turned away and the moment passed.

Jyn took the med kit and sat next to Bodhi again, and carefully rolled up his sleeves. Angry red welts traveled up his arms and disappeared underneath his flight suit again. _This is the worst case that I've ever seen_. To Bodhi, she said, "I'm going to have you take off the top part of your flight suit. I can't treat them all otherwise."

Bodhi nodded and unzipped the front of his flight suit to his waist, and Jyn helped him with his sleeves. Jyn took some of the bacta and gently smeared along the welts and into the wounds to clean them out. The first couple minutes, they both sat in silence, broken only by the monk's muttering and the occasional grunt of pain from Bodhi. Then, Jyn started to ask him questions about his home, his family, what he did for the Empire, and about her father. Bodhi spoke haltingly at first, but slowly gained confidence in his answers.

Throughout the next couple hours, Jyn would ask the occasional question whenever her patient became quiet for too long. She worked slowly, starting with the wounds that were bleeding and then moving onto the others. It was a different experience for Jyn. Most of Bor Gullet's victims had never talked, and if they did, they were trapped in a dreamworld they couldn't escape from.

Jyn finished the last of Bodhi's wounds and sat behind him for a moment. He had fallen silent, and they both sat quietly. Finally, Jyn asked a question that had been festering in her mind ever since she had recognized what had happened to the pilot.

"How did you escape Bor Gullet? Can you remember?"

Bodhi sat for a moment, thinking, then he turned around and faced Jyn. "I think I was in some kind of coma. Almost like I was trying to find myself and I couldn't. It wasn't until the man in the cockpit started talking to me, that I found the first piece. I remembered I was a pilot and I had brought an important message. He saved my life twice today. He gave me my identity, and then he pulled me along onto his ship. I don't even know his name."

"His name is Cassian," Jyn said. "His droid is a reprogrammed Imperial droid with an attitude. That is Chirrut and his big friend is Baze. I'm Jyn. And we are going to take care of each other."

Bodhi looked at Jyn curiously for a moment. "Thank you, Jyn. For everything."

Jyn looked in Bodhi's dark eyes. Although his weren't full of mystery like Cassian's, his eyes did show her something. She had found in him a brother and a friend.


End file.
